A legacy lost
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Follows on from A new Horizon
1. Chapter 1

September came round as it did every year. A rustle of wind, temperatures cooling, leaves blowing off the treats. A flurry of activity at Horizon. New admits, new adventures, a new year. Sophie would be on maternity leave, meaning Kat was helping Charlie lead the cliff-hangers. Amari-her daughter was now 9 months old, crawling well and steadily learning how to stand up. Peter was learning how to balance work and fatherhood. Matthew was maturing and taking pride in being Amari's father.

The morning everyone went back to Horizon full time Sophie had an appointment with her doctor to check that James was growing well and that she was doing okay after giving birth to him. Sitting in the waiting room she jiggled James to keep him content when in the corner of the room she saw a familiar face.

"Frank?" She asked, going over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sophie?" He greeted warmly. "And James." He paused. "You look just like your father." He told the baby.

"Frank. Why are you here?" Sophie asked more seriously, being able to tell her was avoiding the subject.

"I have Alzheimer's." He told her honestly. "I was going to wait until tomorrow to let everyone know." He paused and sighed. "I'm handing ownership of Horizon over to Peter on Friday." He told her the truth and then watched for her subtle changes in expression.

"Frank," She paused. "I'm sorry." Sophie had nothing else to say.

"It's okay, I've lived a good life and now my time on earth is coming to an end." He answered, having seemed to have accepted his fate. "Can you not tell anyone, until I've been into Horizon for one last time tomorrow?" He asked, not wanting people to find out from anyone other than himself.

"Of course I won't." Sophie promised, just as she was called in to see the doctor, pleased to find out that everything was going well with both her and James.

Meanwhile at Horizon the counsellors were greeting the kids back who had been home over the summer and meeting new admits. "Charlie!" Elsa greeted happily, running up and hugging her.

"Welcome back Elsa." She greeted, hugging her back. "How was your summer?" She asked, noticing that Elsa had lost weight.

"I've been slipping a bit." She answered honestly.

"Oh Else" Charlie replied sympathetically. "It's okay. We all slip. At least you're being honest with me and yourself.

"Yeah, I guess so." She responded hesitantly. "Have you been okay?" She asked.

"Yes Elsa, I've been good. I've felt free from it all recently."

"That's Amazing. I hope I get there one day."

"You will if you keep putting the hard work in. I promise." Charlie released the hug and wondered what had happened to cause Elsa to slip.

"Hopefully." Elsa responded where are the others?"

"Elliot and Ay aren't here yet but the others were in the common room last time I checked." Charlie replied. "We'll have group in about an hour."

"Okay." Elsa replied, happy to be back and scurried off into the common room to find Josh.

"Elsa!" Josh greeted happily. "Hugging her before checking no counsellors were in the room and then have her a passionate kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Elsa told him, they were still hugging each other closely.

An hour later Kat and Charlie came into the common room with the new admit, Dylan. A 15 year old male, fairly tall with blonde hair. "Welcome back everyone." Kat welcomed. "This is Dylan. He is new to the cliff-hangers." She introduced him and then allowed time for everyone to introduce themselves. Lean was instantly attracted to the new admit, he felt awkward and uncomfortable and hoped his attraction wasn't showing as no one in the group knew he was gay and it worried him that if people found out he wouldn't be accepted. It's what happened in his school at home. People hid his clothes during gym, locked him inside lockers, scribbled across and destroyed his work. Once people found out his life became a living hell and he didn't want that again. He had just become comfortable.

"I need some air." Lean said, excusing himself from the group and going outside to sit by the lake where he felt peaceful and safe.

Kat and Charlie let him go, knowing that sometimes the kids needed some alone time and decided one of them could catch up with him in private after group. They both continued on with group and got the kids to discuss the summer just past and their aims for the coming school year. After the hour had passed, Charlie called Elsa to her office in order to get to the bottom of what happened over the summer whilst Kat went to find Lean in order to catch up with him about why he had left group.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kat greeted, sitting beside Lean. "What happened during group? She asked sensitively."

"I got really anxious." Lean replied honestly.

"Any reason why?" Kat asked, wanting to be able to help him.

"I'm gay and I like the new guy." He confessed, feeling awkward and dipping his head down to the ground.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay Lean." She told him warmly. "Does anyone else here know?" She asked.

"No I'm scared they won't like me anymore." He answered her, tears starting to fall.

"They'll still like you Lean." Kat paused for a second. "I know coming out to them may be a scary thought, especially after what happened at your old school but it'll be okay." She explained, trying to reassure him and let him know it was okay to be himself.

"I guess they will…" He said, tailing off and sighing.

"They will." She promised, knowing that after getting to know the group that would be the case. "You should tell them next group. That way me and Charlie will be there to support you." She suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." He paused "I'll try. I'm just scared."

"I know you are and it's perfectly natural to be scared but if there's one thing I'm sure about it's that it will all be okay." She reminded him, hoping it may lessen the fear.

"Thank you Kat." Lean replied, feeling a lot calmer now he had talked it through.

Meanwhile in Charlie's office Charlie invited Elsa to sit down on the couch opposite her. "What happened over the summer?" Charlie asked once Elsa had settled.

"Mom and dad got divorced, mom has no time for me, she's too focused on work to have time for anyone and dad started drinking again. He's a mess and I didn't know what to do with myself."

"Elsa, you could always have called." She reminded, handing her a box of tissues, being able to tell she would start crying.

"I know. I didn't want to ruin your summer." She said. "I understand you need time with your baby and everything."

"Elsa. You wouldn't have ruined my summer."

"I know, I just don't want to be a burden."

"You'll never be a burden honey." Charlie reminded.

"It feels that way at times."

"I know it does honey, but it's not true. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess, I'm glad to be back. I feel safe here."

"I'm glad. That's what we're here for."

"I know. Is it alright if I go now?"

"Of course it is Elsa."

"Thankyou." Elsa responded, getting up to leave Charlie's office before fainting.

"Elsa!" Charlie Exclaimed, checking she was breathing and she still had a pulse. Fortunately she was awake almost straight after she fell. "Elsa…" Charlie's tone of voice was caring, almost motherly in nature.

"Did I faint?" She asked.

"Yes. Have you eaten today?"

"No."

"Okay. I'm going to get you a juice and then I'm going to take you to the infirmary."

"Charlie, I'm sorry." She apologised between sips of her juice.

"It's okay." Charlie told her and walked with her to the campus doctor for a check up.

"Your blood pressures really low." The doctor told her.

"I know." She trailed off sighing.

"I'd like you to rest for the next couple of days so no activities." The doctor ordered.

"Okay." She agreed, not feeling in the mood for activities anyway.

At home that evening Charlie decided to go straight up to bed, not feeling in the best of moods after her day at work.

"Charlie?" Matthew asked and went into her room, bringing her dinner with him. "Are you okay?" He asked, knowing she wasn't as it wasn't normal for her to be so withdrawn.

"Not really."

"How about you tell me whilst we eat?"

"I don't want anything. But I could do with talking."

"Okay." Matthew agreed, knowing Charlie would eat her dinner at some point. "You don't mind if I eat, do you?"

"No not at all Matt."

"What happened at work?"

"Elsa's slipped pretty badly."

"I'm sure you'll get her back on track. You're a miracle worker Charl." Matthew answered. "We'll snuggle later."

"Thankyou Matthew." Charlie paused. "I know I'll get her back on track, I just wish I could have protected her more."

"I know. There's only so much you can do though darling and you need to try and not be so hurt by it because we can't have you getting sick again." Matthew told her, Charlie was his top priority.

"Thankyou Matthew." Charlie told him, hearing Amari cry and got up to get her a bottle as she knew she would want her night time feed before coming back and feeding her beside Matthew.

"She doesn't want you to get sick either." Matthew responded, looking at how natural she was at being a mother and how content Amari seemed.

"I won't get sick again." She promised him.

"Good, because we all love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Frank told everyone in the school common room the next morning, letting them know about the future of Horizon and his Alzheimer's. Everyone listened carefully, some reacting more emotionally than others, dependant on how well they knew Frank and their personal experiences with Alzheimer's. Dylan found himself getting upset as he remembered back to his dad deteriorating an eventually dying from early onset Alzheimer's a few months prior.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lean asked him as they were walking over to the high ropes course. "You seemed a little upset."

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just miss my dad." Dylan opened up to Lean, feeling that he could be trusted. "He died a few months ago."

"I'm sorry." Lean answered, despite knowing it wouldn't be helpful. "We've all been through something here." He told him, hoping it would help him open up more in future.

"It's okay. I'm getting used to him being gone – slowly. I just wish he was here still. Me and mom have a really bad relationship so I've been feeling pretty lonely."

"I can understand that." Lean empathised, having felt very lonely at both home and school before coming to Horizon.

Arriving at the high ropes course Lean took some time to explain it to Dylan, knowing it would help calm the nerves everyone had over doing to for the first time. When Charlie arrived, the rest of the cliff-hangers, excluding Elsa, had also arrived. "Sorry I'm late guys." She apologised, having to take a minute to herself after finding out about Franks Alzheimer's.

"That's okay." Josh answered.

Getting on with the course, Dylan went last. Too terrified in case he couldn't do it and embarrassed himself. "It'll be okay." Lean reassured just as he stood up to start. Much to Dylan's surprise he was able to complete it and once he had finished all his anxiety's about embarrassing himself were gone.

"You did good." Lean congratulated him. "It took me months before I could manage it"

"Thanks. I was so scared everyone would laugh at me."

"We're not like that," Lean reassured, knowing that where Dylan was still new he would be worrying about the group and what they were like.

"Everyone laughed at me in my old school." Dylan told him. "For every little mistake I made."

"They did with me too." Lean related. "Being here is a nice change from all that high school stuff."

"I can see that already." Dylan agreed. "What's the deal with the everyone helping thing?"

"I don't know really. It's just the way things are run."

"Oh okay, we have class next right?"

"Yeah, History. It's not too bad."

"That's always good then." Dylan responded whilst they walked to history class.

During History they learnt about the great depression, they were set an assignment to be in for next week. Everyone grumbled at this, annoyed they were being given work so soon in the school year.

Later that day – when Peter and Charlie arrived home, Matthew was sitting on the couch, cradling Amari who seemed so desperate for attention. "Why do you two seem so gloomy?" He asked.

"Frank has Alzheimer's." Charlie answered- sitting by Matthew. "Let me take her."

"Fell free. She's pretty grumpy today." Matthew answered, passing Amari to Charlie who allowed her to suck on her finger. "That's sad about Frank." Matthew continued, having only just taken it in.

"Yeah… very." Charlie paused. "Amari's teething. That's why she's so grumpy."

"Oh okay." Matthew answered, noticing how much Amari had settled to being in her mother's arms. "Do you fancy stir fry tonight?"

"Please." Charlie responded, stir fry sounded like just what she needed.

"All right. Stir fry it is." He answered, getting up to start cooking it.

Charlie smiled and continued sitting on the Sofa until Amari fell asleep, within this time Sophie came to join them with James. "I guess you heard the news." Sophie said, noticing differences from the normal emotions of both Peter and Charlie.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Peter answered. "Could I hold James?"

"Of course." Sophie responded and passed him over to Peter. "How are you handling the news?" Sophie asked him, knowing Frank had played an important role in making Peter's life the life it was.

"Okay I guess. It's just sad. I can't really imagine by life without Frank."

"I understand that." Sophie responded and put her arm round him. "Charl are you okay?" Sophie asked, noticing she hadn't seemed herself.

"I'm okay." She answered. "Just trying to get my head around everything. That's all."

"Okay. I'm glad." Sophie paused. "If you want to talk I'm always available." She reminded.

"Thankyou. I know you are"


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks things settled down nicely at Horizon. Peter grew comfortable in his new role at Horizon. Lean and Elsa grew closer together and Elsa was getting back on her feet. Things were however not smooth running across the whole school.

"Come in." Peter caused as Joe, the counsellor for the Ridge runners knocked on the door. "Peter. I'm going to be resigning." He told him. Getting straight to the point.

"Okay." Peter responded, knowing lots was going on in his life. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as you can find a replacement really."

"I think I already have one in mind." Peter responded.

"Okay. Would the end of the week be okay?"

"That would be fine." Peter agreed.

"Thankyou." Joe responded, before leaving Peter's office.

Soon after Peter went to find Kat to talk to her about taking up a permanent role at Horizon.

"You serious?" Kat asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm serious." Peter answered her. "You've done an amazing job with the cliff-hangers so if you want it it's yours."

"Of course I want it Peter!" Kat exclaimed excitedly.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say yes." Peter responded, laughing. "You start at the beginning of next week if that's okay?"

"Perfect." Kat answered. "As long as Soph's ready to come back."

"Soph is more than ready." He answered, knowing that being home all day was making her really quite bored and irritable.

"Great!" Kat exclaimed, excited to have a permanent job at Horizon. "I'm going to tell Charlie." She responded before heading over to her office.

"Charl!" Kat exclaimed excitedly, going to her office. "I have a permanent job here."

"Wow Kat!" Charlie exclaimed, feeling happy for her friend and decided to get up to hug her.

"I'm going to be counsellor of the ridge runners."

"I'm so proud of you Kat."

"Thanks Charl." Kat responded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My stomachs just been acting up. That's all."

"It still acts up?" She asked, knowing she had a bad stomach whilst they were at Horizon together but thought it was just her body getting used to food again.

"Yeah. Occasionally. But I'm okay." She continued. "Could you run group solo?"

"So your not okay?"

"I don't know Kat. I just don't want to vomit or anything in front of them."

"Okay. I'll check on you after." She replied, leaving for group.

"Hello everyone." Kat greeted, walking into group.

"Where's Charlie?" Elsa asked.

"Her Stomachs feeling bad so it's just me."

"Oh. I saw her earlier and she seemed okay." Elsa answered.

"It probably only just started. Charlie can be like that. Fine one second and then not the next." Kat explained. "Anyway let's get on with group."

During group the topic was about their current plans and ideas for the future and how they would achieve them. With Kat going back to Charlie's office after to make sure she was okay.

"Charl?" Kat asked, not seeing her in the office and so went into the bathroom adjacent seeing the door was ajar. "Oh Charl." Kat responded sympathetically, seeing her retch into the toilet.

"How was group?" Charlie asked, sitting up.

"You not going to flush the toilet?" She asked.

"No. Nothings come up."

"Oh. That must be annoying." Kat answered pausing. "Group was good, nothing dramatic happened. Elsa asked about you…" She responded back to Charlie's question.

"That's good. Can you help me up?" Charlie asked.

"Of course." Kat replied and helped Charlie stand. "Would you like a lift home?" She asked, knowing Charlie clearly wasn't well.

"Only if you have nothing else to do."

"No. I can spare half an hour."

"Thank you Kat." Charlie answered once they reached home. "That's okay. Hopefully your stomach will be feeling better soon."

"Yeah. It's normally only this bad for a day." Charlie answered. "I'll see you tomorrow." She told Kat, going into the house.

"Charl?" Sophie asked, seeing her enter the house from the living room.

"My stomach's acting up Soph." She answered, going into the living room to greet her.

"Oh sweetie. Come and have a hug before James and Amari wake."

"Okay. Just not too tight." Charlie responded awkwardly and very slowly walked over to the Sofa.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Charlie, being sure not to put too much pressure on her abdomen knowing it was feeling fragile. "It hasn't been this bad for a while, has it?"

"No. Nowhere near." Charlie answered. "I'll be fine in the morning though."

"I know." Sophie answered. "I love you."

"I know you do Soph. Can we not talk. It's making me more nauseous."

"Okay." Sophie agreed and rubbed Charlie's back for her knowing she often found it soothing. Later on she fell asleep so Sophie put a Blanket over her before leaving her be.

When Matthew came home later on he saw Charlie asleep on the Sofa, knowing she wasn't well he sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her soft brown hair. "Feel better my sweet." He told her softly, sitting beside her until she awoke.

"Matthew?" Charlie asked tiredly.

"It's me baby." He answered.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Matthew responded. "Are you up for trying some soup and crackers?" He asked, knowing this was one of the only things she had hope of digesting when her stomach was bad.

"Yes." Charlie answered. "I'm actually feeling slightly hungry."

"That's good." Matthew answered and got her soup and crackers which she was fortunately able to keep down.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next week and Sophie was getting ready for work, along with getting James ready for Daycare. She was feeling anxious as she had been away for so long and although Charlie had kept her updated she was worried about whether the new member would like her and how everyone else would react after her being gone.

Charlie came down and saw Sophie seemed anxious. "It'll be okay Soph." Charlie told her, knowing what she was anxious about.

"What if Dylan doesn't like me?" She asked.

"He will Soph." She reassured, having heard the kids say good things about Sophie to him.

"I hope so." She answered. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Matthew wanted me to ask you."

"I've been fine Soph." She answered honestly.

"Okay. He's just a bit worried because you haven't wanted to have sex with him since having Amari."

"Yeah, I haven't felt much like sex." She answered. "But there's no problem. I saw the doctor and she said it'd come back with time."

"Okay. Good. Tell him your okay will you?"

"I always tell him that but he worries way too much." She responded.

"Because he loves you."

"I know he does. Why did he leave so early this morning?" She asked.

"He has a surprise for you later." Sophie confessed, not being able to make up a quick enough lie.

"Oh?" Charlie asked. "What surprise?"

"I can't tell you that Charl," Sophie answered.

"I'll act surprised when I find out."

"No Charl. I was sworn to secrecy." Sophie continued.

"Ugh fine." She answered, grumbling as she did not like the idea of having to wait until after work to find out what this surprise was. "I'm going to finish getting ready."

"Okay," Sophie answered. Glad by the end of the day she wouldn't have to keep Matthews surprise from her as it was actually quite hard.

Around 10 minutes later they all left for work, Sophie's nerves having calmed a little since Charlie had talked to her and reassured her that everyone in the cliff-hangers would still like her.

In group that morning everyone welcomed Sophie back kindly which was very reassuring for her to see, and eventually she had settled back into being at work again as if she hadn't even been gone. After group she had a 1 on 1 with Dylan in order for her to get to know him more, she had read his file and been told things about him from Charlie but she felt she could benefit with getting to know him from hearing from him as it would help them both feel more at ease with each other which was important given her role at Horizon.

"So what do you want me to talk about?" Dylan asked her.

"Whatever you want to talk about." She answered, deciding this one on one could be open, just to allow her to get to know Dylan more.

During the one on one, they talked about Dylan's old high school and a little about his Family. Sophie came out of the meeting feeling positive. It was good to get to know him more and she knew he would be successful at Horizon.

Later on the day, Matthew came to pick Charlie up from work. "Matthew?" Charlie asked, looking up at her office door.

"Come on. I have a surprise for you." He told her as he stood inside her doorway and cradled Amari.

"Oh okay. Just give me a minute to collect my stuff."

"Sure thing Charl. How was work?" He asked her, as she got all her stuff together.

"It was good Matthew." She answered. "How was your day?" She asked, walking over to him with her things.

"I had a good day too." He told her. "You ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready." She answered as they headed to the car and Matthew drove them to her surprise.

"You bought us a house?" Charlie asked in disbelief after he had revealed it to her and they had stepped inside the 3 bedrooms terraced house.

"Yes. Everyone helped." He told her. "Call it a late birthday present."

"Thank you, Matthew." She answered. "You're going to get something special tonight." She told him.

"So you're up to sex now?" He asked.

"I might be. Let's just take it slowly, though." She answered.

"Okay." He agreed. "We can take it slowly."

"Thankyou Matthew. Can you use a condom?" She asked.

"Of course I can Charlie." He answered. "I'm not ready for any more kids yet."

"No neither am I." She agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Charlie knocked on Sophie's office door after having tried to find Peter but finding his office was empty.

"Come in." Sophie greeted.

"Morning Soph. Where's dad?" She asked.

"He went with Frank to his appointment. He'll be back later." Sophie explained. "Anything I can help you with."

"No. I just wanted to see him." Charlie answered.

"Okay." Sophie answered and paused. "How's the house?"

"It's amazing Soph. I'm still in shock." Charlie answered.

"Well he knew you wanted to move out and he thought it was time to as well so he spoke to us about it and we all helped." Sophie explained. "I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah. I'm probably going to miss having you and dad around all the time though." She explained.

"I know you will. But you can visit whenever you like and you'll see us both as work every day." Sophie reassured, sensing that despite loving the house Charlie was still feeling some apprehension.

"Thankyou Soph. I know I can visit." Charlie answered, pausing. "How are you?" She asked.

"I miss James already but I'm sure once I get busy with today's group and everything it'll work as a distraction."

"Yes it will. I missed Amari a lot during my first couple of weeks back but it gets easier being away with time."

"Now that I'm glad to hear." Sophie responded, knowing she would not be able to deal with missing him if it was something that would last forever.

"I bet you are, it hurts being away, doesn't it?" Charlie empathised as she knew what Sophie was going through.

"Yes. A lot. I feel crazy for feeling this way sometimes because I know I'll see him in the evening."

"It made me feel crazy sometimes too." Charlie responded and paused. "Groups not till 11 right?" She asked.

"No, not until 11." Sophie answered. "Why?"

"Just checking. I have a lot of paperwork to do and this afternoon I'm helping Matthew teach some of the other kids climbing."

"Okay." Sophie answered. "Peter should be back by 10." She told her, in case she still wanted to see her father.

"Thankyou Soph." She answered. "I hope everything goes okay with Frank."

"Yes so do I." Sophie agreed.

"I'll see you at 11." Charlie answered before leaving to get on with her paperwork.

Meanwhile at the doctor Peter was sitting beside Frank whilst the doctor was asking various questions and supporting him and assisting him in trying to remind him of the right answers to the basic things he was now starting to forget such as the name of his now dead wife and son. It saddened Peter greatly to see someone who was such an influential figure in his life deteriorate this way. Someone who had saved his life and meant so much to him for so long was gradually deteriorating and losing himself.

They left the doctor with advice to start looking for residential care as it was clear that Frank would be progressing into medium stage Alzheimers and despite the fact that Peter, along with others from Horizon visited frequently to check he was okay he would eventually need to be placed in a care facility for his own wellbeing and safety. This news saddened Peter even more. To know that Frank was getting so sick that he would need to be placed in a care facility hurt. It hurt to see a an lose his independence this way. Frank on the other hand was in denial about the situation he now found himself in. He was in denial about the fact that his disease was progressing to the point that he would need residential care. Denial of the fact that he was that sick. In part this denial was led by how he was not ready to lose his independence. Nor was he ready to accept his life was coming to an end. He thought he was but now it had really hit him and it wasn't.

After the appointment Peter dropped Frank off back to his place and checked everything was okay and he didn't need anything before reluctantly leaving to get into work for the day.

Arriving at work he saw Charlie waiting for him in his office. "Everything okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I just miss you." She answered.

"Oh. You like the house though right?"

"I love it dad. Thankyou." Charlie replied and smiled weakly. "I'm just not used to being away from you guys. I think it's going to take some getting used to."

"Yes it will but I'm sure you'll be used to it in no time." Peter reassured.

"I know dad." Charlie answered and paused. "How's Frank?"

"He's progressing into medium stage Alzheimers, which is what I have been suspecting just by seeing him frequently." He responded sadly.

"Oh." Charlie answered, not sure how best to respond given the situation. "How are you handling it?" She asked.

"I'm sad Charlie and I don't really know how else I feel. It just doesn't feel right that this is happening to him." Peter answered honestly.

"No. I can understand that." Charlie answered.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now the middle of October at Horizon, and over the last month Dylan and Lean had started to become closer to each other and feel a mutual affection. Dylan however did feel uncomfortable about his feeling as he hadn't fully come to accept his sexuality yet. After being raised by a strict Evangelical Christian family he was lead to believe that how he felt was the worst thing he could be feeling, let alone actually engaging in any relation or sexual activity with another man. They were both alone one day by the lake and talking with each other. Lean first bringing up how he felt about Dylan, who also admitted back about how he felt. This lead to them both having a conversation about how they ended up at Horizon and about their pasts. During which Lean reassured Dylan a little more that his feelings were okay.

Meanwhile Charlie walked past and saw how close they were getting from a distance, she however decided to ignore it as she felt that the teens should be allowed to for relationships at Horizon as it was part of normally teenage life. She was just aware that it was something than an eye needed to be kept on in case it damaged their progress in any way. After stopping for a second to watch from afar, remembering the days when her and Matthew were at Horizon she then went into Sophie's office to tell her about the two, to make her aware in case she wasn't already.

"Hello Charlie." Sophie greeted warmly.

"Hello Soph." Charlie answered, also warmly. "I thought I'd let you know Dylan and Lean are getting really close. Just something to keep an eye on though." She continued, as she didn't want Sophie to get the wrong intentions.

"Okay. Thankyou for letting me know Charl. I did think there might be something between them." Sophie responded back. "Are you doing okay?" She asked, after pausing for a while, although she didn't have any reason to worry about Charlie right now, she always liked to check to make sure everything was okay with her.

"Yes. I'm doing fine Soph." She answered honestly. "How about you? You look tired."

"James is keeping us up a lot right now." Sophie replied and sighed.

"Oh. Amari can be like that sometimes. Hopefully he'll stop keeping you up soon." She answered sympathetically.

"God do I hope so." She agreed. "I'm so lucky to have him though." She answered, feeling slightly guilty for moaning about her child.

"I know you are Soph but you can still moan." She answered, being able to tell how she was feeling. "I know you still love him more than anything."

"Thankyou Charlie. Yes. I do love him more than anything." Sophie agreed.

"Good. You're a good mother as well. So remember that." Charlie added before pausing. "I'll see you at the high ropes course later." She continued.

"Yes. You too Charlie." Sophie answered before they both said their goodbyes for the time being.

Later that day Charlie had her one to ones with half of the cliff-hangers, having her appointment with Lean she let him talk about what he wanted to. Not enforcing the bringing up of his relations with Dylan as she didn't want to scare him away from love or make it appears he was in trouble. Towards the end of the meeting she let him know that his parents were due for a visit at the weekend and made sure that was something he was atleast comfortable with and ready for. This was when the topic of Dylan came up and Charlie talked him through his worries about whether his parents would accept him for who he was and who he was with.

"Thankyou Charlie" Lean said at the end of the session, feeling better about the fact that his parents were making a visit.

"That's okay Lean." She answered and smiled, telling him that was all and he could go if he so wished to.

Saturday came and Sophie woke up knowing she wasn't going to have a good day, she had felt it coming the night before and she knew her Endometriosis pain had come back, figuring she was ovulating for the first time since having James. She grumbled a little and got up to go to the bathroom before picking up James and feeding him on the couch so she wouldn't disturb Peter until he needed to be up, figuring they both needed as much sleep as they can get.

"Are you okay Soph?" Peter asked once he got up, noticing there was something up with her wife.

"Yeah, I will be. Can you get my painkillers for me?" She asked.

"Of course I can Soph." Peter answered and went to get Sophie her medication and a glass of water, along with some food to take it with.

"Thankyou." She answered, once peter came back over and put it all down for her and took James so she could take the pills.

"If you need anything atall I'm here." He reminded her, not pushing himself on her as he knew she sometimes liked to be left alone.

"Thankyou." She answered again.

Arriving at work Sophie found Charlie in her office and knocked before being welcomed in. "Can we have a girl stuff conversation?" She asked.

"Of course. Sit down." Charlie invited.

Sophie sat down opposite Charlie before starting. "Have you had a period yet? Since having Amari?" She asked.

"Yes." Charlie answered. "Why?"

"How was it?" She asked.

"About the same as usual, not as painful but the usual nausea, diarrhoea and fatigue. I was lucky it started when I had a couple of days off actually."

"Oh sweetie. They shouldn't be that bad. You know that right?" Sophie asked.

"I know Soph. But I don't want to make a fuss. It's not that bad. Why are you asking?"

"I've heard childbirth can relieve endo symptoms and I know you don't have it, or you're not diagnosed but I was just wondering if it changed anything."

"Oh Soph." Charlie answered sympathetically. "You started to get pain again didn't you?"

"Yes." She answered honestly. "But I don't want to make a fuss, as you said it's really not that bad. Especially compared to what other women go through."

"Soph. Make all the fuss you need to me. I don't care that you're not as ill as other people with your condition. Actually, I'm very happy about that." Charlie responded.

"Thank you, Charlie. You too. I really don't mind if you need to have a moan about your periods and if you ever want to see a doctor so you can get something done I'll quite happily elect myself to come with." She responded.

"That means a lot Soph. Thankyou." Charlie answered. "If you're feeling up to it can you and dad babysit Amari tonight? Me and Matthew need a night."

"Of course, we can Charl. Have a good night." Sophie answered.

"Thank you, Soph., We should get the kids together for group before Lean's parents arrive."

"Yes, we should." Sophie agreed and they both got up together to round the kids up. Charlie looking at Sophie carefully to make sure she wasn't pushing herself too much now she knew that she was having pain. Something she knew Sophie wouldn't necessarily appreaciate but also something that Charlie could not help.

Getting the kids together Sophie and Charlie both let them talk freely and only occasionally interjected with questions or to help move the conversation along. These group sessions were the best kind as it was good to have the kids talking and know they were comfortable in talking about anything they had on their minds and anything that could be bothering them around the two counsellors.

It wasn't long after group that Lean's parents arrived, and Charlie first updated them on his progress before getting Lean so he could spend the rest of the day with his parents.

"Hello mom and dad." Lean greeted happily but also scared about how they would react to his new life at Horizon.

His parents then hugged and greeted him, they loved their son and were happy to be seeing him after having quite a long time without seeing him. After the greetings they asked if they could take Lean off Campus to which Charlie agreed and gave them the time at which Lean had to be back on Campus.

When Lean came back Charlie said goodbye to his parents and kept Lean with her for a few minutes to catch up with him about how the visit went. Glad that it seemed on the whole positive and his parents were accepting of his sexuality. After she let Lean go she looked at her watch glad to see Matthew would be picking her up in 10 minutes. Just after she had finished looking at her watch she heard a knock at her office door.

"Come in." She said before Elsa came in. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Of course you can Elsa." Charlie answered and invited her to sit down.

"I think I have my period back." She told Charlie. Feeling slightly worried but also excited as it might mean her target weight would be lowered.

"That's great Elsa!" Charlie exclaimed. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I've got everything I need but my eating disorders not very happy about it."

"Why not?" Charlie asked sensitively.

"Because it equates having my period again with being fat. Because it means I'm healthy…" She explained.

"Elsa. That's not atall true. You are not fat. Your so beautiful in every way possible. It doesn't matter what size you are, please try and keep telling yourself that. And eventually it will become true." She advised.

"Thanks Charl. I know. It's just hard sometimes."

"I know how hard it can be sweetie. But it's worth it."

"Thankyou. I believe that." Elsa answered and smiled.

"That's okay." Charlie answered. "I'm not on duty tonight but call me if you want to or see any of the other counsellors if you need anything." She reminded.

"I will Charl." She answered. "I'll see you tomorrow." She continued, seeming much happier now Charlie had helped her a little with the thoughts.

Matthew was walking to Charlie's office as Elsa left, Elsa greeted him warmly when he walked past and Matthew did the same before going into Charlie's office. "You ready love?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to pee and change." She answered.

"Okay." Matthew responded and paused. "You don't need to change if you don't want to. You look great." He reminded her.

"Thankyou Matthew, but I want to." She answered, before getting her things and going into the bathroom to change.

Matthew waited for her and gave her a hug once she'd changed before they both left. Going out for dinner together before going back to their place and snuggling on the sofa with glasses of wine and talking to each other as well as just enjoying each others company without having to worry about Amari possibly disrupting them.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Charlie woke up cuddled into Matthew, still naked from the night before. She looked over at Matthew who was still fast asleep and then looked at the time and decided to call Peter and Sophie as she knew they would be awake and she wanted to know when she could pick Amari up from them.

"Hey Charlie." Sophie answered, being nearest to the phone.

"Hello Sophie." She replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay Charl." She answered. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah we did Soph. Thankyou for taking Amari." She answered and paused. "When can I come and pick her up? I miss her."

"Whenever you want Charlie." Sophie responded.

"Thankyou Soph. I'll just get ready then and I'll come over if that's okay. Will probably be about an hour."

"That's fine Charl. I'll see you in an hour then." She responded.

"Thanks Sophie. See you soon." She answered before ending the call.

Around an hour later Charlie came round to collect Amari. "Hello Charl." Peter answered the door, happy to see his daughter as he saw less of her now they lived apart.

"Hello dad." She answered and gave him a hug. "Thankyou for taking Amari for us."

"That's okay, She's a darling." Peter answered. "Do you want a coffee?" He asked, wanting her to stay for a while.

"Sure, that would be nice. Thankyou." Charlie answered and sat herself down in the kitchen while Peter made the coffee. Sophie also came in the kitchen, with Amari crawling in behind her. "Hello sweetheart." Charlie greeted her daughter and picked her up off the floor. "I missed you darling." She said and cuddled her baby before greeting Sophie, whom also greeted her back.

"She's very lively." Sophie said, watching how Amari was trying to play with her mother's necklace.

"Yeah. She is. I wish I had her energy." Charlie answered.

"So do I." Sophie agreed, smiling. She loved watching Charlie with Amari. She seemed like such a natural mother.

The three talked for a while, with Charlie putting Amari back down to crawl around for a while and Sophie having to get up and get James who had woken up. "Soph can I talk to you before I leave?" Charlie asked once she had finished her coffee.

"Of course you can Charlie." Sophie answered.

"Do you want me to leave you two for a bit?" Peter asked.

"If you don't mind dad. It's really not anything you'd want to know about." Charlie answered.

"Okay Charl." Peter answered and left the room so Charlie and Sophie could talk.

"Soph what if I have endometriosis?" Charlie asked, having not been able to stop thinking about their conversation. "What if I can't have another kid?"

"Charl. If you think you have it, which I think there's a chance you might you need to see a doctor. I can come with you if you need me to."

"I know I need to… But at the same time we both know I won't. I don't think I really want to know if I can't have another kid."

"Okay Charlie. It's obviously up to you. Just because you have it it doesn't mean you and Matthew won't be able to have another kid. Your still really young." She answered, and looked at Charlie sympathetically, having been in that same place before.

"Thankyou Sophie. I know. I'm just scared if you understand.

"I understand Charlie." Sophie replied. "Whatever happens it'll all be okay. Just remember that."

"I will Soph." Charlie answered.

"Good. Does Matthew know?"

"He knows I get bad periods but nothing more." She answered.

"Okay. Well let him know when you start trying again if that will make you more comfortable."

"Thankyou Soph. We probably won't for years yet. But I would like the option for another one."

"I know, of course you do. You're a woman. It's practically embedded into you to want kids."

"That's true Soph. I should probably head back home now. Hopefully Matthew will be up now."

"Okay sweetie. Did you guys have a late night?" She asked.

"Yeah, very. I think I must've fallen asleep before him though. We had wine and it makes me really sleepy."

"It does with me too Charl." Sophie agreed. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." She answered and as they both got up, with Charlie picking up Amari again and heading out to the living room where Peter was sitting. "Hello Girls." He greeted. "You two okay?" He asked.

"Yeah we are dad." Charlie answered and smiled. "I'm going to head off now."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow darling." Peter answered. Slightly worried about why his daughter was having conversations with Sophie without him but decided to ask Sophie once Charlie had left.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked, once Charlie had gone and Sophie had sat down beside Peter.

"I don't know. I mentioned that she might have endometriosis yesterday and she's now panicky."

"Oh. Is she going to see a doctor?" Peter asked, not sure how to react.

"I don't know. Probably not. This is Charlie we're talking about. She'll pretend it doesn't exist and try to ignore it until it's too bad for her not to or until she just gets fed up of it."

"That's definitely like her. I wish she was a kid still sometimes… I could care for her more."

"I know you do. But you need to let her find her own way in life and trust her judgement. She'll do what she feels necessary. Just be a bit easy on her if she starts needing time off work."

"Of course I will. Charlie's not one to take time off unnecessarily." He answered and sighed. "Poor girl."

"Yeah. I really feel for her." Sophie agreed.

"Can you keep an eye on her?" He asked, knowing Sophie would know what to look out for.

"I'm going to." Sophie answered. "Can we have sex or something?" She asked after a long pause, very much needing something to cheer her up.

"Yeah. We can do that." Peter agreed and waited for Sophie to put James back in his crib and come back downstairs.

Meanwhile Charlie got home to see Matthew making breakfast. "Morning Charl." He greeted happily. "I'm making French toast."

"That sounds great Matthew." Charlie answered and sat down in the kitchen, watching him cook.

"How about we take Amari swimming today?" Matthew asked.

"Sure. She'd like that." Charlie answered, jiggling her baby up and down.

"Good because I'd like some time with my family too." Matthew responded happily.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Charlie went back to work after a much needed day off, one in which she was able to try and get her head around things, however unsuccessful that attempt was but also got to spend some much needed time with her daughter and boyfriend.

"Have a good day darling." Matthew wished her, hugging her just before she left. "I love you no matter what." He continued, noticing there was something on her mind and wanting to make her feel slightly better.

"I know you do Matthew. I feel the same about you." She answered. "I'll see you this evening if you're not working too late." She continued.

"No. Not too late." Matthew responded. Knowing Charlie could probably do with an early night because she had seemed tired. "Can we have sex again tonight?" He asked, having enjoyed the last two nights.

"If I'm not too tired of course we can." Charlie replied and hugged him a little tighter.

"Okay Charl. I understand." Matthew answered. Saying goodbye to her before releasing the hug.

Going into work Charlie first had a one to one with Elsa, making sure she was doing okay and progressing in her recovery, which she certainly seemed to be doing. They also talked about coping strategies as she was due a visit home before the end of the term and arranged the date to when other members of the group would be doing their solo.

"Are you okay Charlie?" Elsa asked her, towards the end of the session. "I'm sorry for asking… but you seem a bit off."

"Elsa. It's nothing for you to worry about." Charlie answered. "I've just got a lot on my mind. I'm fine." She replied honestly.

"Okay. Well I know you're the one who's meant to be counselling me but if you ever need someone to talk to about it you can tell me." Elsa told her.

"Thankyou Elsa." Charlie answered. "You're wonderful." Charlie reminded her.

"I only care about you." She replied. "You saved me Charlie."

"Elsa, you saved yourself. I just gave you the tools to do it."

"I Guess so…"

"Elsa you did. Give yourself more credit."

"I'll try to. It's hard sometimes… you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Charlie replied, before ending their session, getting up to hug Elsa before she left the office.

Meanwhile, Peter was with Frank, looking round a local residential home, as unfortunately his Alzheimer's had further deteriorated to that point and with no one to look after him at home, let alone someone who could provide him 24/7 care, it meant for his own safety and comfort it was better for him to move into a care home. However much himself and Peter wanted to deny that fact. Fortunately, Peter liked the place and felt comfortable in Frank staying there, it seemed nice enough and had the benefit of being close to home so people could visit regularly. They also seemed well equipped in dealing with patients with Alzheimer's and Frank seemed comfortable enough there. It was just hard, for both of them accepting that this was the situation and that this really had to happen. Peter was happy to end the visit and go back to work for the afternoon, as he knew it would take his mind off of everything with Frank.

Arriving at Horizon he knocked on Charlie's office door, knowing she should be in there at this time on a Monday.

"Come in." Charlie called, as Peter came into her office.

"Dad, everything okay?" She asked.

"Not really. I mean we've found a care home that we both like enough. But it's sad and I can't seem to get my head around it or accept it." He answered, being honest with his daughter.

"Oh dad. It'll take time but you'll get there." Charlie reassured.

"Thankyou Charlie. Do you have some free time?" He asked pausing. "To talk about you."

"Yeah. Sure dad." Charlie answered, trying to keep as calm as possible as she knew this would be about her thinking she has endometriosis.

"Okay good." Peter answered and sat down. "Sophie told me your worried you have her condition." He started, not knowing how else to start and also not wanting to pronounce it wrong by mistake.

"Yeah… I am…" Charlie answered. "But it's probably not. I mean it's not like I'm that ill and I got pregnant with Amari fine." She answered, combing admitting, downplaying and denial all in one.

"Charl. I just want you to be okay." He responded and paused for a moment. "I want you to be healthy and happy and have all the kids you want. And I want you to know that you can tell me if your ever feeling bad because you have your period or your ovulating or your just feeling bad because your body isn't feeling like cooperating. And if you need time off because you're feeling bad then that's okay and you shouldn't feel weak or guilty for that because your health is so important sweetheart." He finished.

"Dad. Thankyou." She answered. "I needed that."

"It's okay sweetheart." Peter answered. "You're my daughter. It's my job to keep you safe and make sure you look after yourself."

The two finished their conversation soon after, with Peter then going to his Office and Charlie to the high ropes course.

"Charlie!" Sophie exclaimed happily when Charlie arrived to the high ropes course.

"Hey Soph. Sorry I'm a little late. I got caught up with dad."

"That's fine sweetheart." Sophie answered, before starting the session with their group.

Supervising the session, both were very happy about how everyone had progressed on the high ropes course so far this year and how much more confident everyone had become with it. Especially those who were previously anxious about it.

Walking back from the high ropes course Dylan and Lean hung back a little, so they could talk quietly together without being overheard by Sophie and Charlie. "How about we get a little closer tonight. Meet by the lake at 11?" Lean asked.

"Sure. But what if we get caught?" Dylan asked.

"We probably won't get caught and it's only shuns if we do. Which I think is worth it."

"Okay. I'm up for that." Dylan agreed as they continued walking back to Horizon with the group.

"Charlie what time are you working till today?" Sophie asked, as she was on the all night shift today.

"Only 7pm Soph. Why?"

"I was just wondering Charl. I'm staying all night. You get an early night though."

"I'll try to Soph. Have fun." She answered.

"Thanks Charl." She answered. "Maybe see if the doctor will put you back on sleeping pills?" She asked, knowing she had been on them for bit while she was at Horizon.

"Yeah I might do. It's just because I've got things on my mind though. And Amari woke me up last night."

"Okay darling. Amari okay?"

"She's perfect, she must have had a nightmare or something." Charlie replied.

"I'm glad of that." Sophie answered "especially now sickness season is coming upon us."

"Ugh." Charlie groaned. As she always seemed to come down with the Various colds, flu's and vomiting bugs that went around Horizon each year.

"You'll get through it." Sophie answered. "I'm sure your immune system will have improved now your healthy again anyway."

"Yeah I hope so."

"It will have sweetie." Sophie reassured.

Charlie went home a little later than 7 as she wanted to finish her paperwork at work, knowing she would likely get distracted if she was to take it home with her. "Your home!" Matthew exclaimed happily, not expecting to be home before her and wondering where she was.

"I'm home." Charlie answered and collapsed down onto the couch beside him, cuddling into him.

"Guessing you're too tired for sex?" He asked.

"No. I just need a few minutes." She answered. "Is Amari in bed?"

"Yeah, She's sleeping for now." Matthew answered. "She'll probably want her night bottle later though."

"Okay." Charlie replied. "Lets have sex down here, so we don't wake her."

"Alright. Let me get a condom on." He answered, knowing that Charlie liked him to use the protection as she didn't want to take the contraceptive pill while she was still working on her mental health.

"Of course." Charlie answered, moving so Matthew could get up, not wanting to run any risks of getting pregnant so soon after having Amari.

"Your so hot Matthew." She told him, after he had come back.

"It's all that climbing Charl." He told her before they started engaging in foreplay and sex until Amari woke them for her bottle.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later the cliffhangers were having their last group before Elsa's trip home, and a few of the ready members of the group went on their solo that weekend. Sophie was sitting beside Charlie whilst they ran group and could tell that she had pain searing through her uterus despite how much she was clearly trying to hide it and behave as normally as possible. "We're going to take a 10 minute break." Sophie told the group, wanting to check Charlie was okay as she was really worried. "Charl?" Soph said and got her to get up and go into Sophie's office with her so none of the group overheard. She noticed how extreme the pain was as Charlie walked, noticing her ginger steps and how she was putting her hand on her lower abdomen. "Are you okay?" She asked, although knowing she wasn't.

"Sophie I really hurt." She answered honestly. Instantly collapsing down on the sofa in Sophie's office.

"Oh sweetie." Sophie answered, realising it was worse than she thought.

"This always happens at the worst time." She grumbled.

"I know Charlie. How about you just stay there until Matthew finishes work and can take you home? And I can get you a wheat bag and tea."

"No Soph. I'll manage the rest of group and I want to see Elsa off." She answered. "I'll push through." She continued somewhat unconvincingly.

"Okay. If your sure." Sophie answered, wishing she could do something more to help Charlie. "Lets head back to group."

Charlie groaned and got herself up, tears prickling in her eyes because of the pain. Sophie sighed, noticing this and put her arm round Charlie as they walked back to group. "I'm here for you Charlie." She reminded.

After group Charlie decided she felt too bad to do anymore work for the day and submitted to lie down In Sophies office until Elsa's parents arrived to pick her up. "You taking me up on my offer of letting you lie down with Tea and a wheat bag?" Sophie asked.

"The wheat bags are useless but tea would be nice."

"Okay sweetie. I wish I could help you more." Sophie answered while making a cup of tea for Charlie.

"I know you do." Charlie answered. "How do you cope when your having a really bad month?"

"I don't know Charlie. I just do whatever I can." Sophie responded. "I'm going to get you a blanket."

"Thankyou Soph."

After Sophie came back with the blanket she put it over Charlie and put her tea down on the small table beside the sofa. Stroking Charlie's hair before sitting at her desk to get some work done. Checking on Charlie every so often who was softly crying in pain and trying to nap.

A couple of hours later Peter came into Sophie's office to let them know that Elsa's mum had arrived. Seeing Charlie curled up on the couch he instantly went over to get and stroked her face. "Feel better Charl."

"Thanks dad." She answered. And forced herself to get up and act as normally as possible so she could see Elsa off. "I'm going to get Elsa." She continued. Wiping the tears from her eyes before finding Elsa.

"Your mums here Else." Charlie told her, finding her in her dorm, finishing up her packing and sat down on the bed opposite as she hurt too much to stand.

"Okay." Elsa answered, worried about leaving Horizon for the weekend. "Are you alright Charlie? Really? You've seemed really unwell today."

"Yeah. I'm just about to get my period Else and I suffer a lot with them." Charlie answered honestly.

"Oh. Charl." Elsa answered sympathetically. "Hope you feel better after the weekend."

"Thankyou Elsa. So do I." Charlie answered. "Try and enjoy yourself Elsa." She continued.

"Thanks Charl. Can I call you if I need help?"

"Of course you can." Charlie responded, sitting with her waiting for her to finish her packing.

After Elsa had finished packing Charlie gave her a hug and wished her luck before they went out to her mum, and Elsa left to spend the weekend at home.

Charlie layed herself back down in Sophie's office once Elsa had gone, not feeling well and decided to just wait for Matthew to finish work so he could take her home. "Soph. Do you mind if Matthew comes on the solo's with you? I don't think I can manage the hike."

"Not atall Charl. You just rest. I know how bad endometriosis can be." She answered and sighed, having had plenty of experience with the pain of endo herself.

"Thanks Soph." Charlie answered and curled herself even tighter into the foetal position.

"It's okay sweetie." Sophie responded. Keeping an eye on Charlie until Matthew came to get her.

"Is Charlie okay?" Matthew asked Sophie, when he finished work and came into her office to find Charlie had fallen asleep in the foetal position.

"She must be feeling a little better seeing as she's fallen asleep." Sophie answered. "It's time of the month pain." She continued, knowing Charlie wouldn't mind Matthew knowing.

"I know. She's been waking up in tears with the pain at nights for the last week and she told me it was pre menstural then." Matthew replied and sat beside his girlfriend. Not wanting to wake her, even though he knew he had to so he could take her home. "I wish I could help her." He continued sighing. "My poor girl."

"I wish I could help to." Sophie answered. "Honestly the best you can do is comfort her, distract her and let her rest." She continued, knowing nothing could help the pain Charlie was in.

"I know. It's just not enough. I wanted to phone an ambulance for her the other morning. I don't think I've ever seen her in so much pain."

"Oh Matthew." Sophie answered. "Atleast your looking out for her."

"Yeah. I couldn't not. She's the love of my life." Matthew continued. "I should probably wake her… Amari needs picking up from daycare in 15 minutes." He sighed when he finished, knowing Charlie was only free from the pain when she was asleep and would likely be bitchy upon being woken. "Charl. It's time to go home." He told her, after seeing her start to come round.

"Matthew I hurt too much." She answered, having got comfortable on the sofa and feeling like any movement was just far too much.

"I know girl." Matthew answered. Sit up if you can and I'll carry you to the car?" He offered.

"Ugh." Charlie grumbled, sitting herself up and nearly collapsing straight back down.

"Charl." Matthew said, and picked her up. "I'm sorry." He answered. "Bye Soph." He wished for the both of them, knowing Charlie didn't want to speak.

Matthew put Charlie into the car gently, doing her seatbelt for her before giving her a kiss and getting in the car himself. "Charl, I love you" He reminded her, knowing she could do with it.

Charlie sat in silence, but smiled weakly towards him to acknowledge that she heard him and also loved him. Matthew accepted this, knowing she didn't feel up to much. He then started driving, stopping off to pick up Amari from daycare, happy to see Charlie light up when she saw her baby.

"My beautiful girl." Charlie greeted Amari whilst Matthew was strapping her into her carseat.

"Amari makes you feel better, doesn't she?" He observed.

"Yeah. She does." Charlie answered.

"I'm glad of that girly. Do you feel you can stomach some dinner?"

"Not really. I just want overly sugary cereal." She answered.

"Okay sweetheart." Matthew answered. Although he didn't normally like her to just have cereal he was being understanding.

Matthew spent the night up with Charlie while she cried in pain before eventually falling asleep at 3am. Matthew sighed with relief, knowing he would be exhausted tomorrow from staying up with her but glad to be getting atleast some sleep.

Charlie woke him up again at 6am. Soon before his Alarm went off, curled up in the tightest ball and sobbing. "Matthew" She managed to say.

"Sweetheart I'm here." He answered and stroked her hair. "Can I get you anything?"

"Sleep would be nice." She grumbled.

"I know it would girly." He answered, also feeling the same way. "I'm going to make you some Rasberry tea and make sure you have everything you need for the next couple of days." He answered, giving his girlfriend a kiss before getting himself up.

"Thankyou Matthew. I'm Sorry for keeping you up."

"It's fine. I couldn't have slept knowing you were suffering so much anyway." He answered.

"I know. But you have an intense few days ahead. You'll be exhausted."

"I'll survive Charl."

"Okay. Well tell Soph you havn't slept well."

"Okay Charlie." He answered, happy to see her care about him so much despite how much she was suffering.

Before Matthew left for Horizon he gave Charlie a comforting hug and kissed her good bye, telling he he'd call to check in as often as possible, wanting to keep an eye on her and knowing he'd miss her too much if they had no contact while he was away.

Arriving at work he met with Sophie who was making sure all the kids were ready. "Morning Matthew." She greeted warmly. "Are you okay? You look like you've been up all night."

"I was pretty much." He answered. "Charlie needed me. But I've had coffee I'm okay."

"Good. How is she this morning?"

"Still not well." He answered sadly. "I wish I could do more than hug her and make her tea."

"I know you do. Hopefully the trip will take your mind off worrying."

"Yeah. It should do. Charlie said they can be pretty intense."

"She's not wrong." Sophie answered before gathering the kids and speaking to them before they all headed off on the Hike to the solo spots with Josh, Lean, Amy and Brooke. Sophie and Matthew talked with themselves for most of the Hike, while also making to engage and look after the kids who were walking behind.

They dropped them off individually at their spots, making sure they all knew how to get to the cabin if needs be. Their reactions were somewhat mixed. Brooke, being one of the more extraverted of the groups wasn't happy about how she would be alone for the next two days. The others just had no idea how they would fill their time with no obvious things to do that would help occupy them. Sophie and Matthew then went to the Cabin, where they would stay for the next couple of days, aside from when they would go and check on the kids.

Meanwhile Peter arrived at Charlie's, wanting to check that she was doing okay. Charlie grumbled upon hearing the doorbell ring as she was really comfortable in bed, with awful Daytime TV on to keep her company. And this only meant that she had to get up and answer it.

"Dad?" She answered, opening the door.

"Hey Charl. How are you doing?" He asked, with general concern and worry.

"I'm just in pain dad." She answered. "But I'm alright."

"Okay darling. I thought I'd bring over Sophie's heating pad and my service."

"Thankyou Dad. Can I go back up to bed then?" She asked, as she was really struggling to continue to stand up.

"Of course. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Iced water and some toast." She answered, heading upstairs.

"Okay Charl. I'll be up in a bit." He answered and went into the kitchen to get what she wanted, tidying up a little, knowing it would make her happy to come down to a clean kitchen when she was feeling a little better. After getting what Charlie asked he also brought up Sophie's heating pad for her and plugged it in on Charlies side of the bed.

"Thankyou dad." Charlie answered. Sitting herself up so she could eat her toast and placed the heating pad over her cramping abdomen.

"It's okay Charl. Do you want some company for a bit?"

"Only if you have the time to spare." She answered.

"Yeah, I have time." He answered, and sat on Charlies bed beside her. "I didn't know you had such bad periods darling."

"They're not normally this bad. But I hid it from you a lot because I was embarrassed."

"You shouldn't have Charl. I understand why but now I'm with Sophie it really doesn't phase me anymore. I've seen it all since I've been living with Sophie. You know that."

"Yeah I know dad." She answered, and finished off her toast before curling herself back up in the foetal position.

"Good." He answered, comforting her for a while before he headed back to campus.

Back at the Solo cabin that evening Sophie and Matthew were deciding how they would split off to check the kids were all okay before heading to bed for the night. Taking half each they decided Sophie would take the kids who were west of the cabin and Matthew would take those who were east. This resulted in minimal walking for each of them, which was good considering they'd had a hike out that day. Thankfully all the kids were doing okay so Sophie and Matthew could rest easy for the night.

"Do you mind if I call Charlie?" Matthew asked, knowing Sophie would probably want to sleep as her endometriosis caused a lot of fatigue.

"No. Give her a call." She responded. "She'd appreciate it."

Matthew smiled and picked up his phone, giving Charlie a call. "Hey girly." He responded when she picked up.

"Matthew!" Charlie exclaimed happily.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I've been better." She responded.

"Oh girly. I'll be home in a couple of days." He reminded her.

"I know you will Matt." She answered.

"Good. Just hang in there until then." He told her.

"I will my love." She answered and smiled weakly, although knowing he couldn't see.

"I'm glad. I'll catch up with you soon yeah?" He told her. He was feeling very tired himself so he knew that she must be even more so.

"Yeah." She agreed happily. "Night Matthew."

"Night sweetheart." He responded before putting down the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon enough Matthew was back from the Solo's and it was Monday morning again. Charlie sighed at the sound of her alarm, she'd woken up around 10 minutes before, still in severe pain and knew she just had to put up with it. She couldn't take another day off of work and knew she just had to deal with it.

"Still not feeling good girly?" Matthew asked her and ran his fingers through her hair, knowing it comforted her.

"No." Charlie answered. "But I need to go in. atleast to have a one on one with Elsa." She answered, slowly sitting herself up so she could get up and ended up doubling over in pain.

"You are not going to work like this girly. Peter will understand that you need another day for your cramps to go."

"Matthew. I'm going to work." She answered.

"Okay. Just pace yourself sweetheart." He answered. "Do you need me to drive you?"

"Yeah. That would be helpful." She answered and finally got herself up, finding whatever pain medication they had in the house, hoping it would touch the pain.

"Okay Girly." Matthew answered "If you need to come home early please do."

"I'll try to." She answered and sighed, finding some clothes to change into, not feeling well enough to shower and then have a full day at work.

"Charlie…" He said worriedly. "You sure your up for this?"

"No. But I can't start taking multiple days off a month. If Sophie can deal with it, I should be able to."

"Charl love, if your not well you can take as many days as you need, you know Peter won't mind. You don't have to try and keep up with Sophie." He reminded her.

"I feel like I have to." She responded and sat herself down to do her makeup, hoping it would atleast make her look a little more presentable.

Once she was ready and she'd tried to eat some breakfast, Matthew helped her into the car and drove her to Horizon for the day, taking her to meet Sophie in her office. "Charl's still in a lot of pain." He told Sophie, knowing Charlie likely wouldn't admit it herself and gave her a gentle hug goodbye before Charlie collapsed herself down on the Sofa.

"Charlie…" Sophie paused. "You didn't need to come in."

"I wanted to." Charlie answered simply and looked at the time. "I'm going to go to my office before Elsa comes."

"Okay darling." Sophie answered. "I'm not feeling too good myself today either so I'm glad there's two of us to do the work."

"Oh Sophie." Charlie answered and paused. "Solo's too much?"

"Yeah, I'll feel better after a couple of quieter days."

"Just make sure you have those quitter days, yeah?" Charlie responded, knowing how common it was for Sophie to overpush herself.

"Will do Charl." She replied, before Charlie went into her own office, filling up her hot water bottle and curling herself up on one end of the sofa.

Elsa came in a few minutes later and sat beside Charlie on the Sofa, being able to tell she wasn't feeling up to moving to her desk to have a formal one on one. "How are you feeling?" Elsa asked, being able to tell she was still not well.

"Not good Elsa." Charlie answered. "I'm in a lot of pain." She continued, adjusting herself to try and get more comfortable.

"Anything I can do to help?" Elsa asked, looking at how unwell Charlie still seemed.

"No Else." She answered. "Just tell the others to be quiet in group, I have a migraine."

"Okay, Charl, I'll tell them." She said calmly.

"Thankyou. How was your weekend?" Charlie asked, getting on to the topic of their meeting.

"It was good Charl. Mom was really nice to me, it seemed like she actually cared." Elsa answered honestly.

Charlie smiled, glad that Elsa had an enjoyable weekend. "How was food?"

"Difficult, but I managed. I ate everything mom gave me." She answered and paused. "When will the voice stop screaming?"

"I don't know Elsa. I don't think it ever completely stops, eventually the voice just becomes less common and it becomes less of a scream and more of a niggling thought in the back of your mind." She answered. "I'm glad you managed." She answered. "I'm gonna have to go to the loo, I'll be back in a minute." She continued.

"Okay Charlie." Elsa answered, watching how slowly Charlie seemed to get up and walked to the bathroom in her office.

When she came back and curled herself back up Elsa moved over to Charlie to comfort her. "Go home Charl. You can't be running around after us all day."

"I can't Else. Soph's not very well either and it would be unfair to leave her." She replied.

"Charlie…" Elsa said sadly, unsure what to say to her counsellor.

"It's okay Else. Lets continue to talk about your weekend." She continued.

"Okay Charl." Elsa agreed, continuing to talk to her counsellor about her weekend, letting her get up a couple more times to go to the loo throughout their hour long meeting.

"I hope you feel better soon Charl." Elsa wished at the end of their meeting.

"So do I." Charlie answered. "Thankyou Else. I'll see you in group after lunch." She said as Elsa got up to leave.

After finishing her meeting with Elsa, Charlie managed to get herself to her desk in order to write up the notes from the meeting.

Sophie came into Charlies office just before group and having not seen her at lunch worried about how she was doing . Seeing her at her desk doing some admin work. "I didn't see you at lunch Charl, Are you okay?"

"My stomachs really upset and I have a migraine." She answered. "I'm really not hungry."

"Okay. Well you should try to eat something, if you can?" Sophie said, knowing that Charlie found skipping meals was a trigger for her eating disorder.

"I really can't Soph." Charlie answered and sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just exhausted and I'm getting some mild cramps."

"Okay Soph." Charlie answered and paused. "We have to go to group soon." Charlie continued, slowly getting herself up.

"Go home after group Charl." Sophie said, noticing how unwell she seemed.

"I might have to." She replied, feeling guilty for not being able to make it through the work day. "Sorry Soph."

"It's fine Charl. I can tell how much your struggling." She answered and put her arm around her while they walked to group.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I'll get Peter to help me if I need to."

"Okay." Charlie answered, sending Matthew a text to get him to take her home when he had the chance.

Getting to group they both set up the chairs and then sat down waiting for the kids to all come together. "Charlie's got a migraine, so we all need to be quiet today." Sophie told them all.

"Yeah, we know. Elsa said." Amy replied, noticing Charlie quite clearly wasn't herself.

Over group they all talked about their Solo's and Elsa talked about her weekend away, as well as what they all took from it. Around 20 minutes in Charlie had to excuse herself to go to the loo and Elsa got worried when she hadn't come back for 10 minutes. "Can I go check on Charlie?" She asked Sophie.

"Yeah. Tell her to go lay down until Matthew picks her up." Sophie responded. "She's really too unwell to be here."

"We can tell." Amy replied. "She's not been herself at all since the end of last week, did she just come in because she felt she had to?"

"I think so." Sophie answered.

Meanwhile Elsa found Charlie in the toilets and knocked on the only locked cubicle door. "Charlie." Elsa called. "Are you alright?"

"No Else." She replied, hoping she was finally done and flushed the toilet, coming out of the cubicle and splashing her face with water, trying to mask the tears that she'd been shedding from the shear amount of pain she was in.

"Soph said you need to lie down. She'll be okay without you." Elsa reassured, being able to see she'd been crying.

"Did she mean it?"

"Of course she meant it Charl." Elsa said, being able to tell her counsellor still had some very perfectionistic traits. "None of us will think any less of you for taking another day, we can all see you're not yourself."

"Thankyou Elsa." Charlie answered. "Do you mind walking back to my office with me? I feel really lightheaded."

"Not at all." She replied and helped support Charlie as they walked back to her office, making sure she was laying down with a blanket over her before going back to group.

"Charl in her office?" Sophie asked once Elsa got back.

"Yeah, she's really not doing well. I had to help her." She answered.

"That's okay, I just wanted to make sure she was safe."

A little after group was meant to finish Matthew came to get Charlie and knocked on her office door, waiting to be called in. "Oh girly." Matthew said sadly, seeing her curled up on her Sofa. "Lets get you home." He answered, letting her get up as slowly as she had to and leaning on him for support.


	11. Chapter 11

After another day off, Charlie came back to work on Wednesday feeling a lot better. Going into her Dads office that morning to apologise she sighed, she really hoped it wasn't now going to be like this every month and it was just a bad month. "Dad I'm really sorry I had to take so much time off."

"Charlie, it's fine. We managed without you, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah." She answered honestly.

"Good." Peter answered happy to see that her daughter was feeling better. "Juliette said she's going to pop down this evening." He told her.

"Really?" Charlie asked happily. Although they didn't live too far apart they didn't see eachother much.

"Yeah. She said she wants to see you again and I told her she can give a talk to the kids."

"That's great!" Charlie responded enthusiastically. "Anything extra you want me to do today?" She asked.

"No Charl, your good, unless you have paperwork to catch up on, but you know you can bring that home."

"Thankyou dad. I might invite Jules round for dinner."

"That's okay darling. Have a good day."

"You too dad." She answered.

"I hope so. I need to go and see Frank this evening." He answered, feeling apprehensive about seeing him in a care home for the first time.

"Dad…" Charlie said, trailing off. "Good luck." She wished.

"Thankyou Charl." He replied. "Go off to work now." He told her.

"Okay dad. I'm here if you need to talk to someone." She reminded before going to the classroom to teach the kids.

"Charlie!" Elsa exclaimed happily seeing her walking to the classroom.

"Hey Else." She responded as they fell in step and walked together.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"A lot better." She replied, as they walked into the classroom together, Elsa going to her seat and Charlie standing at the front of the room.

After the class Amy came up to Charlie, wanting someone to talk to. "Charlie, do you have a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have a minute." She responded. "What's up?"

"Do you think I could go to college?" Amy asked her, knowing that she would be graduating from Horizon that year and she wanted to go to college.

"Of course you can Amy!" Charlie exclaimed.

"You think I'm clever enough?" She asked.

"Your definitely clever enough to go to College." Charlie reassured.

"Why didn't you go to College?" She asked. "Your really intelligent."

"I didn't want to." Charlie answered, pausing, "I wanted to stay and work here."

"Fair enough." She answered. "Do you think you'll ever decide to go to College?"

"No, I really don't think I could handle the pressure. I'm such a perfectionist, I wouldn't enjoy it." She answered.

"Okay. Do you think I'll enjoy it?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think so. But if you want to go don't let what anyone says stop you." She advised.

"Thankyou Charl. You and Soph will help right?"

"Of course we will Amy. That's what were here for." Charlie answered.

"That's great. I couldn't imagine doing it alone." Amy answered and gave Charlie a hug. "You've both done so much for me."

"Amy. You've done all the hard work yourself." She reminded.

After they'd finished their conversation Amy went to het next class and Charlie went off to help Matthew with teaching the Ridgerunners some climbing. Once they'd got the kids set up and doing an activity on their own Charlie went and stood next to him.

"Hey girly, feeling okay still?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm good. Can we ask Jules over for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Sure Charl. That'd be nice." He responded. "And she'd get to see Amari again."

"Thankyou Matthew." She answered and leaned into him.

"That's okay Girly. I'll finish at 5, so I'll cook something nice." He answered, Matthew really liked cooking so he liked having the opportunity to make something for one of their friends.

"Wonderful." She answered happily.

After the kids had finished the activity they were occupied by Matthew and Charlie got them all round to explain and demonstrate the next activity. Because Charlie had been unwell Matthew got one of the kids to Volunteer for the demonstration, not wanting to make her feel bad again.

They both watched the kids carefully and gave them some tips when they got stuck until the end of the session. After dismissing the kids and they'd all left Charlie gave Matthew a hug goodbye before she went to her office and Matthew stayed at the climbing wall.

Sophie came to see Charlie at the end of lunch "Not hungry still?" He asked her, finding she was still in her office.

"My stomach's still feeling a little off. I brought my own food so I didn't get sick again." She responded.

"Okay darling." Sophie responded "What shall we get the kids to talk about in group?" She asked, having no ideas of her own.

"Futures." Charlie said, "College application deadlines are coming up and I know Amy and Elliot are graduating this year, Elsa, Josh and Brooke are graduating the year after. It might be good to get them to think about it, consider life outside of Horizon, reassure them that it's not this terrifying impossible thing ya know."

"Good idea Charl." She answered and planned group a little before both walking over together so they could be there before the kids.

In group they let the kids talk about their worries for the future, worries about how they would adapt to life outside of Horizon and whether they would be successful adults. Whether they would become the parents that their own parents should have been to them. Or whether they'd just end up making the same mistakes. Amy opened up about wanting to go to college and become a nurse and Elliot said he'd like to be an outdoor activity instructor, having found a love for outdoor activities since coming to Horizon. Elsa said she wanted to go to college and study law, whilst Josh definitely wanted the whole college experience but he didn't know what he wanted his major to be. Brooke said she wanted to follow in Charlies footsteps and become a counsellor at Horizon, possibly setting up a similar school, closer to her own state in the future. Lean and Dylan didn't know what they wanted to do yet, Dylan was on track to becoming a professional gymnast until everything went wrong with his life and Lean had just ever been encouraged enough as a child to really have found his drive and ambition yet.

Juliette arrived at 4 to give all the kids at Horizon a talk and to catch up with Charlie. Upon arriving at Horizon she knocked on Charlies office door, knowing Peter wasn't in and wanting to see Charlie before Sophie and Kat

"Jules!" Charlie exclaimed happily, opening the office door and giving her best friend a hug. "I missed you."

"You too Charl!" Juliette answered, equally as excitably. "How have you been? Peter said you've been unwell for the last few days." She asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better now." Charlie answered. "How have you been Jules?"

"Really good." She answered. "Auggie's going to move in with me soon." She exclaimed "and he proposed last week." She continued, flashing the engagement ring she was wearing on her finger.

"Congrats Jules!" Charlie answered happily. "Do you want to come to Matthews and mine for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, it'd be nice to catch up some more and see Amari."

"Great!" Charlie responded happily and continued to talk to Juliette as they walked to the common room so she could talk to the kids about her job at the inpatient unit and everything else about her life outside of Horizon.

After finishing the talk she caught up with Kat and Sophie, telling them what she had told Charlie before her talk and got updated on everything that was going on in their lives. After she'd finished catching up with everyone she went with Charlie back to her house for dinner. "Wow Charl!" Juliette exclaimed, going into the house, Matthew's decorated this place well." She said. Although the place was a lot smaller than what she was used to as a family home they'd made a lovely home out of it.

"Thankyou Jules." Matthew answered, taking the compliment, being able to hear them from the kitchen.

"No worries." She answered.

"Is Amari up Matt?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, she's sitting in her highchair with me." He answered, waiting for Charlie and Juliette to also come into the kitchen.

"Hello beautiful." Charlie told her daughter, picking her up and hugging her.

"Mamma!" She said excitedly.

"She's so adorable Charlie." Juliette said, watching how happy Amari was.

"She is." Charlie agreed, jiggling her baby in her arms. "You are adorable."

"Can I hold her" Juliette asked, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Sure you can." Charlie answered and gently passed Amari to Juliette.

Juliette interacted with Amari, very much enjoying playing with the baby until dinner was ready. Playing with Amari made her really want one of her own at some point in future.

"This is really good Matthew." Juliette complimented, as they were sat around the dining table, catching up over Lasagne and wine.

"Thankyou Jules." He answered, glad to see both her and Charlie seemed to be enjoying the food, especially considering Charlie had been unable to eat a proper meal for the last few days.

After dinner Juliette stayed for a while, before heading back home so she could be up for work the next morning. After Juliette left Charlie cuddled into Matthew on the sofa, playing with his chest, letting him know she wanted to have sex.

Matthew smiled happily, and got up to get a condom on before coming back to Charlie on the sofa. "Someone's feeling better." He said.

"mmhmm. I'll be feeling even better in a minute." She replied, allowing Matthew to lead.


	12. Chapter 12

It was now early December and Charlie was in her one – on – ones with her half of the cliffhangers. She had to bring Amari into work with her, as she'd had the stomach flu the night before so wasn't allowed to daycare until it had been 48 hours since she'd last thrown up and she was still running a fever so Charlie being the protective mother she was, wanted to keep her close.

She had her meeting with Elsa first, sitting down on the couch, as Charlie decided to have her meeting on the couch so she could be more comfortable after a sleepless night and cuddle Amari while she talked to the kids.

"Can I hold her?" Elsa asked, before they started the meeting.

"She's sick, but if you don't mind getting it of course you can." Charlie responded.

"It's already going round here." Elsa replied, sighing. "I'm going to get it anyway, I'd rather get it by holding a cute baby."

"Oh Else." Charlie responded, gently passing Amari to her.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"You'll be an amazing mother Else. Look at Amari, she loves being in your arms." Charlie replied, knowing Amari could be a very clingy baby, especially when she wasn't feeling well and normally would be a lot more apprehensive over going into someone elses arms.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I really do." Charlie answered. "How do you feel about going home for Christmas?" She asked, bringing up the topic of their meeting.

"With who? Mom or dad?"

"Your mom, she phoned yesterday and said she'd like you home for Christmas."

"I don't know. I'd rather mom than dad, but Christmas is really scary Charl. I'd feel safer if I was here."

"I know Else." Charlie responded empathetically. "But you can always call if your struggling and no ones forcing you to go atall and you can stay as long as you feel you might be able to manage."

"I guess I could try going home for Christmas and boxing day." She answered.

"Great Else!" Charlie replied.

"Do you think I'm really ready?"

"I do Elsa, your stronger than you think." She reminded.

"Thankyou Charl." Elsa answered, jiggling Amari up and down. "How do you manage Christmas? Last year was fine, because I was here with my friends and you and Sophie and I knew I wouldn't be pushed to go beyond my meal plan if I wasn't comfortable, but how do you do it outside of Horizon?"

"Just remind yourself that one day isn't going to make you gain weight, one day of over indulgence will not make you fat, it won't make you a failure." She answered, pausing. "Just see it as a day to enjoy yourself, a day to celebrate, a day to spend time with people who mean a lot to you." She finished.

"Is it that easy?"

"No, but constantly reminding yourself and knowing there's always people there who will support you makes it a lot easier to manage."

"Thankyou Charlie." Elsa responded, pausing. "Can I put Amari down, she's making my arms tired."

"Sure, put her on the floor to crawl. She's probably getting a little restless." Charlie answered, knowing Amari was a lot like her and Matthew, they both weren't all that good at sitting still and doing nothing.

Elsa put Amari down on the floor gently, allowing her to crawl on Charlies office floor. "She really makes me want to stay healthy."

"That's good Else. She makes me stay healthy aswell." Charlie responded, looking at how cute her daughter was, who was now trying to stand up. "She's definitely feeling better."

Elsa laughed a little. "She definitely isn't acting like she's sick."

"No she's not." Charlie answered before they continued on with their meeting. Once they had finished their meeting Charlie got Elsa to get Elliot whilst she got up to change Amari's nappy.

Once Elliot had sat down beside Charlie and they'd greeted eachother Charlie decided to start the one – on – one. "How do you feel about going to your dad's for the Christmas break this year?" She asked.

"I guess it'd be okay. It'd be awkward because I haven't seen him since he divorced mom but I'd be okay with going." He answered, partly because it was what he knew he had to do in order to reintegrate back in the real world.

"Wonderful." Charlie answered. "He definitely wants to be involved in your life." Charlie assured. "It may be difficult initially, getting to know eachother again but your strong enough to deal with it. I know you are."

"Thankyou Charlie." Elliot responded and continued their one-on-one by talking about everything he was worried about with going home to his Dad and how he didn't always feel good enough to live up to his parents expectations.

After Elliot's one on one she did her one-on-ones with the rest of her half of the cliffhangers, fortunately none of which were that eventful, which was good considering she was running on limited sleep and she would have to spend the afternoon writing up her notes from the meeting. It did however seem that most of the cliffhangers would be home for Christmas day at the very least which felt weird, although it did mean that Sophie and Charlie would have less work to do on Christmas.

After work Charlie went home, putting Amari in her cot before going into her bedroom to put her things down and get changed into some pyjamas. "Matthew, are you okay?" She asked, seeing him laying in their bed with the TV on.

"No. Amari gave me the stomach flu." He moaned.

"Oh Matthew." Charlie answered, getting herself changed. "I'm going to get myself some dinner, do you want anything?" She asked.

"Some more gatorade." He answered.

"Okay love." She replied before going downstairs.

After getting her Dinner she went back upstairs with Matthews Gatorade, looking after him for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

The next Morning Charlie woke up tiredly at the sound of her alarm, she'd now had two nights of not very much sleep because her family was sick and she wanted to look after them, even if she didn't Matthew getting up to vomit all night would have kept her up anyway.

"Your not going to work Matthew." Charlie said, waking up to find him dressed and doing his hair.

"I need to. I got Peter to cover me for most of yesterday because I couldn't stop throwing up. I can't get him to cover again."

"Matthew. You were up being sick all night. Rest." She ordered.

"I'm feeling better." He told her honestly. "I'm tired and I'm still a little queasy but nothing like how I was feeling."

"Okay. I rest my case." She answered and sighed, slowly getting herself out of bed and finding some clothes to put on, not wanting to shower that morning because she was just so tired.

"You should take a sick day." He told her, watching her get ready for work. "You look pale and you've not slept for two days, we all know your going to come down with it today." He told her, laying down for a few minutes while Charlie dressed, did her hair and put her make up on.

"I know. I'm on the night shift today aswell though so if I start feeling bad I'll just go lay in the staff bedroom." She answered, remembering to pack her overnight stuff. "It's already going round Horizon, so it's not like I need to worry about passing it on."

"Okay lovely, just make sure you do." He answered.

"I will Matt." Charlie replied. "Can you pick Amari up from me once you've finished work?" She asked, as Amari wasn't allowed back to daycare until the next day.

"Of course I can Charl." He answered.

"Thankyou. Do you want breakfast this morning?" She asked.

"Yeah. I really should try to eat something." He answered, sitting himself up so they could go down the stairs together.

"Good." Charlie answered, going to get Amari up before the couple went downstairs.

"What do you want to eat Charl?" Matthew asked her, putting his toast in the toaster and decided he would make her food whilst she was feeding Amari.

"Oatmeal." She answered.

"Alright girly." Matthew replied, making her food for her.

After Charlie had finished feeding Amari she put her down to crawl so her and Matthew could eat their breakfast together. "How are you feeling?" She asked him, seeking he was struggling with his toast.

"Sick. I still don't have much of an appetite." He answered. "I see you still have yours." He said, glad that atleast for now she hadn't seemed to come down with it.

"I always have an appetite Matt." She answered.

"True." Matthew answered and laughed.

After they'd both had breakfast they went into work together. Charlie hugging Matthew in her office before he went to the wall and she had to teach a class as cover for a teacher who was sick.

"Amari is adorable." Amy said, walking into class at the same time as Charlie.

"She is." Charlie said.

After the class Charlie went back to her office with Amari so she could catch up on some paper work before group after lunch. As Amari had napped through the class she decided she's put her down to crawl and stand whilst Charlie was trying to work.

After lunch Sophie came into Charlie's office before group. "You okay?" She asked, as Charlie hadn't gone to lunch.

"I've come over all queesy." She answered.

"Getting sick?"

"Think so. I'll go lay down for a couple of hours after group." She answered, standing up, picking up Amari so Charlie and Sophie could walk to group together.

"Okay." Sophie answered "Do you want me to take Amari?" She asked, knowing holding the baby probably wasn't helping her Nausea.

"Yeah." Charlie answered and handing Amari to Sophie.

Amari whined a little before settling in Sophie's arms. "She's such a darling." Sophie said, as they walked together.

"She is." Charlie replied. "I actually really like having her at work with me."

"I'm sure you do. I love having James around all day." Sophie replied.

"Aww Soph." She answered. "How's James doing?"

"He's great Charlie. He's started trying to crawl." Sophie answered and smiled. "This one will be walking soon, won't she?"

"Yeah, she's already standing up." Charlie answered, looking at her daughter, she really was blessed.

"You clever girl!" Sophie exclaimed, cooing Amari who was clearly happy to be having the extra attention.

Once they got into group Charlie set up the chairs, leaving Sophie with Amari as she was so happy in her arms. "How are you feeling?" Sophie asked once they'd sat down and they were waiting for the kids to arrive.

"Nauseous, feverish." She replied. "I'll just run out if I need to be sick."

"Okay Charl." Soph answered. "Do you want me to keep Am with me after group?"

"If you don't mind." She answered.

"Not atall. Just have a nap for a couple of hours if you can and I'll get you before high ropes."

"Thankyou Soph." God did she need that nap after barley sleeping the last couple of nights.

The kids came in a few minutes later, with the girls all showing a strong interest in Amari who had fallen asleep in Sophies arms.

Because of their strong interest in Amari, Sophie and Charlie decided to make the topic for the group Family's. All of the kids somewhat engaged, with atleast talking about whether they wanted a family in the future, although experiences with their own family's scared them and sometimes brought up memories to dark to share. Charlie tried to stay focused on what the kids were saying as much as possible although the nausea was getting to her and there were times where she was a little more distracted than she would have liked. She was beyond relieved when group was over, as she was struggling to maintain her focus and really needed to lie down in a cool room alone.

"See you later Charl." Sophie said, once the kids had left, jiggling Amari up and down as she had woken up at the end of group.

Charlie went up to the staff bedroom and layed herself down, praying the nausea would just go away, or at the very least she would fall asleep so she didn't have to feel it for a couple of hours. She sighed, unable to sleep and sent Matthew a text to tell him that Amari was in Sophie's office for when it was time for him to pick her up before closing her eyes again. Unfortunately that didn't last long and she soon found herself running to the toilet, clinging onto the cool porcelain bowl and vomiting.

God did she hate the stomach flu. And what was worse was that she would get it every year without fail.

Once Matthew finished work he went to get Amari from Sophies office. "Dadda!" Amari exclaimed happily, seeing her dd. "Charlie sick?" He asked Sophie, wondering why else Sophie would be looking after their child.

"Yeah. She said she was nauseous and feverish. I told her to get a nap."

"Poor Charl. Do you think she'd be okay if I go up and check on her before I go home with Am?"

"Yeah. She'd probably like that." Sophie answered.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Sophie." Matthew answered, picking up Amari before going to see Charlie in the staff bedroom. Matthew knocked on the door and waited for Charlie to tell him he could come in. She was propped up in te staff bed watching TV. "Hey girly." He greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good." She answered.

"Oh girly." Matthew replied and sat beside her with Amari who decided to crawl onto her mother.

"Hey sweetheart." Charlie greeted, although having her baby on her was making her feel more sick.

"Do you want me to get her off?" Matthew asked.

"No, she's being cute." Charlie said.

"Okay." Matthew said, sitting with her for a while and running his fingers through her hair and keeping her comfortable.

"Matthew, I'm going to be sick." She said, getting Matthews attention so he could get Amari off of her before running to the loo to vomit again.

"Charlie girl." He replied sympathetically, jiggling Amari up and down whilst he waited for her to come back. If he wasn't holding Amari he would have come in and supported her.

"I hate the stomach flu." Charlie grumbled coming back to the bed.

"I know. Everyone does." Matthew answered sympathetically and ran his fingers through her hair again as he knew she found it comforting. He supported her for 10 minutes more before giving her a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye and going home with Amari.

Charlie closed her eyes for a while before Sophie came up and knocked for her when it was time for the high ropes course. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Not good." She answered.

"If you need me to run solo I can." Sophie offered.

"No, I'll be fine. Mind over matter." Charlie responded.

"Okay Charl." Sophie answered, deciding to trust her judgment.

The two ran the high ropes session, with Sophie making sure to keep an eye on Charlie to make sure she wasn't overdoing it. After the session Sophie walked Charlie back to the staff bedroom and made sure she had everything she needed before going back to her office to get some paper work done before she went home for the evening.


End file.
